


Push Pull

by noero



Series: KL PWP Collection [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Comfort Sex, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noero/pseuds/noero
Summary: When they got Keith back, everything was different.Alternate canon, set between the first and second episodes of S7.





	Push Pull

**Author's Note:**

> It bothers me greatly that Keith - a character introduced as “the loner” who’s biggest hurdle in terms of personal growth was learning to connect with others - spent two whole years separated from all his friends and Lance is the only character that seemed to notice that so much time had passed.

When they got Keith back, everything was different. 

_He_ was different.

Lance knew, the moment he saw him on the holo-screen, this wasn’t the same Keith that left them behind all those months before. This was someone new, someone great, but someone Lance knew he could never reach.

Maybe it was because Lance knew the lines of Keith’s body in a way the others didn’t. Lance knew the soft tilt of his lips, how that smile felt pressed against his stomach. He knew the scrape of his teeth, how his canines were sharper than they should be. He knew the length of his hair by how it felt between his fingers. He knew something — too much — was different. And Lance couldn’t say a word.

Several quintants came and went before they had any room to breathe, all quiet footsteps, hidden touches, and wayward gazes. No one talked about what happened. Lance didn’t ask and Keith didn’t tell. Instead he spoke in actions. He climbed into the hull of the Red Lion when the others were fast asleep, crawling over the thin mattress Lance had thrown on the floor and pulling Lance from his dreams. 

In the dark Lance struggled to see Keith’s eyes, his fingertips sliding over Keith’s face. Keith was worn now, tattered around all his hard and soft edges. Lance could swear the burn mark on his cheek still felt hot to the touch, like a fever, and Keith’s hands dipped below the hem of his shirt.

Lance hadn’t felt Keith beneath his touch in so long. He realized, in frightening clarity, he’d never feel _his Keith_ again. His breath hitched.

_“Easy.”_

Keith placed the word right against Lance’s throat. He said it like a threat. Like the cock of a rifle. It wasn’t a _Keith_ thing to say. Lance let it go anyway, just chided him to play it off, “Sneaking over here in the middle of the night, like this? A guy might start to think you miss him or something.”

Keith kissed him hard, shut him up before he said anything more, and that was almost, almost familiar but not not nearly enough. Lance kissed him back because it was automatic, the carefully conditioned response. And something tugged at him, the lingering drag of something left behind somewhere along the way. Part of Lance was mad about how Keith let this happen. He hated that Keith drifted off so far without them. Part of Lance felt hysterical. This wasn’t what he'd wanted.

But Keith laced their fingers together, pressed another demanding kiss to Lance’s mouth, grounded them. Then three, then four. He was calm, terrifyingly so.

And he’d never tell Lance he missed him and it made Lance miss even more. 

Keith’s covered his body now. Lance was small in the warm, dim ambient lighting, shaking beneath Keith’s hands. He wanted to ask why Keith came, why he still wanted Lance to touch him after all this time. He wanted to ask why, when he had Shiro back. When he had a family. When he had everything he’d ever wanted and that was never meant to be Lance. Keith didn’t need him anymore.

Instead he pulled at Keith’s clothes, stripping them both down, their heavy breaths mingling as puffs of smoky air. He wanted Keith closer. Keith shoved the blankets off the mattress, stripped off Lance’s shirt, and then his own. Desperation flavored everything they did, that aching push pull, and it always had. They never talked like lovers, just trembled with energy and adrenaline.

Keith rolled Lance over onto his stomach and Lance reached behind him, only for Keith to catch his hand. He held his wrist, placed it above his head. He knew it turned Lance on. 

“Don’t—”

Again with the weighted command, the low sound pressed now against the base of Lance’s spine. It was Keith’s _leader voice_ , the jolt of an ignition switch. Lance pushed his face into his pillow, skin growing hot as Keith’s hands worked down the line of his back and over his ass, pushing his thighs apart, before fishing a bottle of lube from the pocket of his own discarded pants. 

There was no hesitation when he pressed a finger inside, curling and curving until Lance’s back arched. And Lance wanted to beg, wanted to scream, back slick with sweat and face buried in the pillow until Keith pushed his cock between Lance’s thighs. He was big, full, and hard. The way Lance liked him best. 

He pushed forward, and mused against Lance’s ear, thoughtful, “You’re quiet tonight.”

And Lance didn’t even know what to say. There was too much and too little between them. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him he should’ve been the one to step down. He should’ve given the Red Lion back. He should have given Keith his bayard, told Keith how much it meant to him, but shown they belonged in Keith’s hands. Now that he knew they’d never get that back, he’d rather that _this_ had been their forever.

“Just,” Lance all but growled. “ _Move_.”

Because Lance missed this. He missed Keith. He closed his eyes. He pretended everything was all the same.

Keith balanced himself on the arm holding Lance’s wrist, and the weight was painful, but his cock rubbed against him in just the right way. Lance pushed back, tried to goad him, but only met resistance. They stayed like that, too long, until Keith finally pushed inside him, one smooth thrust and the air is sucked from Lance’s lungs. 

Keith _smelled_ different. His sweat, his musk, it was all wrong. All different. All changed. 

He wanted to ask, did Keith miss him?

Did Keith miss him the way he did?

It'd been so much longer for him.

It wasn't until Keith pushed Lance onto his side, folded one knee over his stomach, that lance felt the wetness on his cheeks. The cold air hit him with the same force as Keith’s dimly lit face, panic on the corners of his gaze where Lance could see. He stilled and the reality dropped on Lance.

“I’m— _not crying_ ,” Lance insisted, stubborn. Stung. Mortified. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He swallowed, collecting himself, “I'm fine. _Keep going_.”

Keith frowned, running through Lance’s hair, but he didn’t say anything more. That flash of tenderness was enough. He started to thrust again, more urgent this time, and his brows knit tight together. Lance bit his lip, watched his face. The lines he knew and the ones he didn’t. 

“ _Keith_ — Kiss me,” Lance pleaded, and he wasn’t so sentimental about sex, but he couldn’t watch anymore. “Please. Please, Keith. _Come on_.”

Keith pitched forward with a groan and he kissed Lance hard, biting his bottom lip. He pulled back and Lance pulled him back down, blunt nails sliding down the back of his neck. Keith shook his head, trying to pull off again, panting “I need to—”

Lance shook his head, twisting onto his back and locking one leg around Keith’s back. His hands pressed along his back, memorizing how the muscles moved. Keith’s body was longer now, stronger now. “ _God_. Just _come_. It’s fine.”

Keith’s hips jerked forward a couple more times, fingers tugging at Lance’s hair, shuddering as he released into Lance. It felt right and all wrong at the same time. Lance wrapped his arms tight around his back, pulled him closer until Keith squeezed a hand between them to get Lance off. 

He felt right and he felt all wrong.

Maybe Lance was different too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/verspilots) and [ Tumblr](http://lionpilots.tumblr.com) while it's still standing.


End file.
